


Curiosity

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (little bigger than a drabble but not very long), Drabble, Drama, Gen, General, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Markus wonders; it’s not normal for an android, but even he’s starting to figure out that he’s not a normal android.





	Curiosity

_This is not necessary._  
  
The thought was almost obligatory. There was no reason for Markus to do this unless instructed to by his owner, and Carl did not make these sorts of requests of him. Some android owners might; Carl, never.  
  
It likely wouldn’t even occur to the average android to do this, except maybe for the Eden Club or Intimate Partner models. All androids were equipped with some form of sexual genitalia- a brief internet search suggested it was for recycling purposes- but Markus was a custom android created for domestic purposes.  
  
Masturbation was possible, but not typical.  
  
Markus was aware, in a sort of abstract way, that this wasn’t something he was supposed to be doing. He was aware that an independent curiosity about this sort of thing was not typical of an android; they were meant to emulate human behavior, not experience it as a personalized experience.  
  
But Markus would not tell, and no one would find out.  
  
Was this was it felt like for a human, he wondered as he handled himself uncertainly, drawing on internet videos and understanding of human male anatomy to stimulate himself appropriately. He did feel pleasure, a sort that Markus had never felt before- never had _reason_ to feel before. He supposed there was no real way to know how it felt for a human, and no way for a human to know if his experience mirrored theirs.  
  
_But I like it,_ Markus considered as the pleasure increased, even though androids weren’t meant to or supposed to be capable of liking anything.  
  
When he finished, there were no fluids- not shocking, as Markus would have it registered as a part of his basic inventory. Besides, androids could not reproduce, so it would only have been an aesthetic choice to add a mimicry of semen. It made no particular difference to Markus.  
  
_I like it,_ Markus thought again. _I **like** it._  
  
(The thought alone was a greater event than some light-touching in the right places.)  
  
-End


End file.
